pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Anime Digimon/DD004
Treść Na Starożytnych! Mimi naprawdę tylko tyle gadała!? Co się dzieje!? No co! To przecież dziwne! Zwykle jak zaczniesz nawijać, to nigdy nie kończysz! Tak, to była hiperbola, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że strasznie dużo gadasz. Auć, znowu mnie uderzyła. No cóż, wracając do tematu, na początek powinienem się przedstawić. Nazywam się Minamoto Kouji, też miałem trzynaście lat, a urodziny pierwszego maja. Podobnie jak mój brat - Kouichi. Był ode mnie starszy o dwadzieścia minut i już uznaje to za powód, by mi rozkazywać. Ale cieszę się, że był. Cóż, chyba zacznę od opisania naszej rodzinki. Nasza matka umarła przy porodzie, a ojciec zrozpaczony po jej śmierci popełnił samobójstwo. I tak oto trafiliśmy do domu dziecka. Nie żeby można było nazwać to domem... Jak to się mawia "syf, malaria i co tam jeszcze". tam, oj tam. Może nie dokładnie, ale wiadomo o co chodzi Nie było też z kim gadać. No, z wyjątkiem mojego brata, ale zawsze były jakieś sprawy osobiste - zauroczenia, wiek dojrzewania i takie tam. A o takich rzeczach gadać z bratem, który i tak zna większość twoich sekretów... Przez to zaczęliśmy się od siebie oddalać. I jedna rzecz utrzymywała nas w miarę stałej odległości. Owszem. Digimony. Oboje uwielbialiśmy w to grać, dzięki czemu mieliśmy jakieś wspólne tematy, które poruszyć mogliśmy bez wstydu. Cóż, przejdźmy jednak do tego dnia. 22 czerwca. W sierocińcu były dwa, ledwie działające komputery. Mieliśmy stałą rozpiskę, kto kiedy siedzi. Gdy Bobby i Eric (nieco starsi od nas mieszkańcy domu dziecka), skończyli grać, swoją kolej mieliśmy ja i Kouichi. Oboje włączyliśmy Digimony i wtedy zaczęła się aktualizacja. -Zakład, że dzisiaj wygram? - zapytałem, by rozpocząć rozmowę. Kouichi uśmiechnął się do mnie triumfalnie. -Chyba śnisz. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Gazimon X jest lepszy od zwykłego Gazimona. - powiedział z nieukrywaną wyższością. -E tam, głupoty pleciesz. - odpowiedziałem mu. To prawda, że mój Gazimon wtedy jeszcze nigdy nie wygrał ze swoją inną formą, ale i tak musiałem mieć jakąś nadzieję. Czy wspomniałem już, że i on i Gazimon X byli braćmi bliźniakami? Tylko Gazimon X był starszy, więc przeją Przeciwciało X po matce, a Gazimon nie odziedziczył niestety nic. Tylko upartość po swoim ojcu. przestań mnie szturchać, Gazimon! Skoro to była gra, skąd mogłem to wiedzieć? Cóż, w jednym z moich snów spotkałem się z nim i jego rodzicami. Bliższy opis charakteru mojego Gazimona, to irytujący i szczery do bólu. Poważnie, czasem mógłby się zamknąć, na złe by mu to nie wyszło. Znowu!? Ty jesteś szczery, więc ja też powinienem, nie?! Wracając do tematu. Aktualizacja się skończyła i oboje zalogowaliśmy się do gry. I wtedy... Surprise! Ekran zalśnił na biało, pojawiły się jakieś macki i nas wciągnęły! A później była już tylko ciemność. Obudziłem się z dziwnym uczuciem, że ktoś się we mnie wpatruje. Zamrugałem przyzwyczajając się do światła. Tak jak przewidywałem, nade mną ktoś stał. Z początku myślałem, że to mój brat, ale gdy się przyjrzałem zobaczyłem wielkie uszy Gazimona. -Co do... - zacząłem, jednak strasznie bolała mnie głowa. -Masz pecha, Master. - powiedział. Chyba niespecjalnie znał angielski, bo brzmiało to trochę jak "Masta", ale uznałem, że nie będę komentować. - Spadałeś głową na kamień. Gdybym w odpowiedniej chwili nie wyskoczył z twojego Digivice'a, by cię złapać... - mówił, jednak mu przerwałem. -Mojego Digi-czego? - zapytałem. Dopiero w tej chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że cały czas ściskam w prawej ręce dziwne, granatowo-białe urządzenie. Gdy spojrzałem na nie, ekran zalśnił na biało i pojawiły się na nim słowa "To twój Digivice. Korzystaj z niego mądrze". - Okej, nic z tego nie rozumiem. - stwierdziłem, a Gazimon zaprezentował swoją zdumiewającą umiejętność "facepalm'a". -Dobra, to od początku. Ja, jestem Gazimon... - zaczął. -Tyle, to zdążyłem się skapnąć. - odburknąłem. Spojrzał na mnie swoimi pomarańczowymi oczami i bez trudu zrozumiałem, że mam się zamknąć. Ale ja - jak to ja - nie miałem zamiaru kogokolwiek słuchać. Wstałem, otrzepałem się z ziemi i stwierdziłem, że idę poszukać Kouichi'ego. Gazimon już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale ja zignorowałem go (nieco go przy tym denerwując, cóż, jestem denerwujący i bardzo mi z tym dobrze) i ruszyłem pośpiesznym krokiem w poszukiwaniu brata. Trochę mi to zajęło, ale weź znajdź sobie jednego Kouichi'ego, gdy wszędzie leżą jacyś nieprzytomni ludzie. To na prawdę irytujące. Ale okazało się, że Gazimon zna Odor Sleuth (wiem jak to brzmi, ale cóż poradzić). Nos zaświecił mu na zielono, obwąchał mnie, po czym w ciągu pięciu minut odnalazł Kouichi'ego. Jeszcze przez chwilę był nieprzytomny, jednak nie trwało to długo. Podniósł głowę nieco skołowany. Podałem mu rękę, by pomóc wstać. Otrzepał się z ziemi, po czym spojrzał na urządzenie, które trzymał w prawej ręce. Domyśliłem się, że to Digivice, jednak był inny niż mój, nie tylko przez czarny kolor. Był bardziej podłużny i wydawał się mieć na sobie jeszcze jakiś futerał. Na ekranie, który zalśnił na biało pojawił się ten sam napis co u mnie. Gdy przestał błyszczeć, wyskoczył z niego Gazimon X. Był znacznie większy od mojego Gazimona i muszę przyznać, iż wtedy trochę mnie przerażał. -Co tu się dzieje? Jesteśmy w komputerze? To Cyfrowy Świat, prawda? Jesteś moim partnerem? Dlaczego znajdujemy się na jakiejś tęczowej łące... - zakryłem mu ręką usta. -Kouichi, wiem, że masz mnóstwo pytań, ja też. Mimo to - błagam cię. Zamknij się wreszcie. - powiedziałem. Chociaż uwaga o tęczowej łące nieco mnie zaskoczyła. Autentycznie, nie zwróciłem na to uwagi na samym początku. Nieźle, nie? Nie zauważyć wielkiej tęczowej łąki, po której się chodziło przez dobre pół godziny. Kouichi zabrał z twarzy moją rękę i rzucił mi jedno z tych specyficznych spojrzeń, które w tym przypadku mówiło "zrób to jeszcze raz, a pożałujesz". Nie zdziwiło mnie to. Ludzie często tak na mnie patrzą. Ma się to coś. Zacząłem się rozglądać po naszym otoczeniu. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Tylko jakaś tęczowa łąka, mnóstwo nieprzytomnych ludzi i Cyfrowe Potwory wyskakujące z Digivice'ów. Nie ma czemu się dziwić. -No... I co teraz zrobimy? - zapytał Kouichi. Nie dziwiłem mu się. Sam się zastanawiałem. Masz pojęcie, jak to jest ni z tego ni z owego trafić do innego świata? Niby to się wydaje takie super, o Boże - przygoda i tym podobne. Ale rzeczywistość jest nieco inna. Kompletnie nie ma się pojęcia co robić, wszystko jest inne, nie wiesz gdzie iść, nie wiesz kogo spotkasz... Taka typowa pustka w głowie. Zagubienie. -Emm... Master... - zaczął Gazimon. Gazimon X również spojrzał na Kouichi'ego z zaciekawieniem. - Twój Digivice... On... No świeci... - z kieszeni bluzy wyjąłem pilota. Jak mogłem nie zauważyć, że to urządzenie świeci mi w kieszeni? Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, z urządzenia przemówił poważny, żeński głos. Minamoto Kouji. 13 lat. Grupa A. Udaj się do apartamentu 5. Retown. Kimura Kouichi. 13 lat. Grupa C. Udaj się do apartamentu 15. Retown. -Co proszę? - zapytałem zdziwiony. Głos powtórzył komunikat jeszcze dwa razy, po czym zmienił się w coś w rodzaju kompasu. -Może powinniśmy sprawdzić, o co chodzi - zaproponował Gazimon. -Jakby na to nie patrzeć, przecież i tak nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty. - przytaknął Gazimon X. -O cokolwiek by nie chodziło, jesteśmy w innych grupach. - powiedział nieco zdołowany Kouichi. - Ale nie dowiemy się, jeśli nie sprawdzimy. -Nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł, ale niech ci będzie. - odpowiedziałem. Ciekaw jestem, czy gdybym wtedy uparł się, by zostać i znaleźć coś innego, wszystko skończyłoby się inaczej...